One Mistake
by Japanese Dolphin
Summary: What happens when Damian finds out Cameron's secret love for him? Rated M for cutting. Just a little one shot between Damian and Cameron with some guest staring New Direction kids
1. Lost

**Okay, this is my first story so don't be a hater. A one shot between Damian and Cameron from TGP where they are both in the glee club. R&R!**

_I think I love him._

It has been three months since school started and with it, Glee club.

_I know I love him._

_One month ago_

Damian's POV

I was sitting with my best friend, Cameron, on my bed just hanging out. Although he is a grade older than I am, we are as close as brothers. He was the first person to talk to me since I was a freshman from Ireland and no one wanted to talk to the new kid. It was amazing how fast we clicked on so many things. One of which was glee club, the school show choir. It was goofy and fun, everyone _well, almost everyone _there is incredibly nice and easy to get along with. He was telling me stuff to say in an American accent (because he knows that I can't pull it off) while he was also typing some words onto his laptop. Jokingly, I took the computer and started reading what he was writing before he could stop me. Reading aloud the first words I saw which were worded like a poem:

_He is my love,_

_My light,_

_Wonderful,_

_And bright,_

_The reason I am who I am,_

_I love him like no other_

_Don't know how to say it_

_But he is more than a brother_

After reading it he put down the laptop, nervous and quiet all of a sudden.

"Cameron…" trying to look into his best friends eyes was harder than he thought. Cameron quickly took his laptop back, closed it. Now he was walking out of the room as quickly as he could while stumbling over things on the floor. He didn't look back.

This broke my heart. Seeing my best friend hurt so much, and at because of me…

_Later that night_

Texting:

Damian (8:15pm): I'm sorry Cam

Cameron (8:26pm): I know…

Damian (8:28pm): I swear I didn't mean to… I was just goofing off…

Cameron (8:35pm): I know…

Damian (8:36pm): can you forgive me?

Cameron (8:42pm): … I don't know right now…

Damian (8:42pm): I swear, I will never tell anyone about anything of this.

Cameron (8:49pm): …I know…

Damian (8:52pm): See you in practice tomorrow?

Cameron (9:03pm): Yah… I guess…

Damian (9:04pm): Okay, see you there

_The next day_

_Where is he?_ I was waiting by the door so we could walk into the room together as usual but I didn't see any sign of the awkward tall boy. I hadn't seen him all day…

I couldn't lie to myself, I liked the poem. No, not just the poem. I like what it implied. Knowing that Cameron wasn't close to many, besides those in New Directions, and the rest of the club didn't even compare to me when it came to closeness with the nerd. Since the poem had implied that Cameron was in love with a brother like figure…_which means me. _ _Cameron is in love with me. _

The thought filled my mind, making me unable to concentrate as I gave up on Cameron coming to rehearsal and took a seat without thinking.

Once I realized that Rachel was sitting next to me, I panicked. From the first day that Rachel had heard me sing I was doomed. She never left my side once practice started and always tried to get to sing a duet with her. After trying to talk to her a few times, I gave up and started to ignore the diva completely. This was the closest thing we have had involving contact in weeks and I was nervous.

Everyone noticed that Cameron wasn't there and automatically turned to me for an explanation.

After a minute Mr. Shue asked me where Cameron was. As I started explaining Rachel pushed me to my feet so I could explain in front of everyone.

"Listen," my voice was shaky, "Something happened last night and Cameron told me that he might not come to practice."

"What happened?" Kurt spoke up. Of course he asked, everyone knew that Kurt was also close with Cameron, but still not as close as I was with Cameron.

All of a sudden my shoes were very important. "I would rather not talk about it…"

"What did the Irish do?" Santana stared at me with that cocky smile.

"None of your business Satan." I didn't mean to call her Satan, but she was acting like one.

"You can shut your hole leprechaun, you know you love me." There she goes again, so stuck up, but still wickedly talented at it.

"Look, I would rather not explain what happened."

"Woah, woah, woah, something happened?" This time, Mr. Shue cut in. "Is he okay?"

Still fascinated with my feet, I replied in just barely a whisper, "I don't know."

At this, I felt a pair of arms hugging me. I don't know who it was, but I was afraid for Cameron, and that was the only thing I thought about for the rest of the day. Only thinking about him, I barely sung and barely talked.

After rehearsal Brittany walked up to me. "I think Cameron was kidnapped by his brother leprechaun's, but it is okay. Cameron is smart, he can escape." She smiled and walked away. I loved how simple Brittany is, she could always make me smile.

Walking home I passed Cameron's house. Normally, I wouldn't because it took longer to get to my own house but I had to make sure that is best friend was okay. Slowly making my way up the steps I knocked on the front door. Cameron's mom answered the door.

"Hey Damian, where is Cameron? Didn't he walk here with you?"

"Actually, I came here to ask if he was here." The look on his mom's face broke my heart…again.

"He left for school this morning without a word…I wonder where he is." Her eyes started tearing up. "Are you sure you don't know where he is?"

"I'm going to go look for him." It took less than a second to make up his mind. I was going to go find my brother. If he isn't okay, I know it is my fault.

_Stupid! _

I walked away and took my phone out sending texts to everyone in glee club and everyone I knew who liked Cameron.

_Cameron is lost, his mom is worried! If you see him or have any idea where he might be tell me ASAP!_

The second all of the texts were sent, I called Cameron, but no one answered. Listening to his voicemail just reminded him of happy Cameron…the one who wrote the poem that I had memorized…and loved.

I had no idea where Cameron would have gone all day. Whenever anything bad happened, he always went to me. _Because he loved me_, the thought haunted me. _Loved _not love, _if Cameron still loves me after all of this then I'm not good enough for him_.

Still having no idea where to look, I decided to check the mall. _Maybe he went to the video game store?_ It was a long shot, but it was still a shot.

No luck at the store. While he was at the mall he checked every store that was still open.

The few reply's I got from other glee club members asking if they could help find him. I sent back texts to those who sent reply's telling them where to look so they could cover more ground. All of the texts also said that I was going to be in the park until nine looking in case anyone wanted to find me.

At first walking around the edge of the park I saw no one and I only got more and more worried as I thought through everything we had ever done together since I moved from Ireland and began my freshman year only two months ago.

Cameron was the first person I met when I entered the school on the first day and he always had this protective look about him. Like he would do anything to keep me safe, and now I let him down.

Now having to strain my eyes as I looked across the grass I was starting to think that I would need a flash light as I saw something on the floor, moving, about 15 yards away. Running towards the object I soon noticed that it was long, and then I noticed that the object had a glint near one side…a glint that made me think of glasses…

"CAMERON!" I yelled as I ran the last 13 or so yards towards him and the closer I got the more excited and worried I got. He was lying on the floor defenseless.

Finally reaching the loveable nerd I put my hands on his chest to see if he was breathing. His breath was shaky and he was twitching slightly. Pulling out my phone, I called 911.

"Hello? This is an emergency! Something happened to my friend and he is on the floor twitching. We are on the west side of the park. Hurry, please, please hurry!"

After being reassured that they had my position and were on the way the call ended. Leaning down with one hand on each side of his ribs, our faces only inches away, I whispered, "Cameron, it is okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Cameron was beyond being able to speak but instead cupped his hand around my cheek and smiled weakly. I held his hand there, never breaking eye contact. Now I was just waiting for the ambulance, hoping they could save Cameron, all the while staring into his eyes, not knowing what to say.

After a minute of Cameron's hand on my cheek I ran a hand through his messed up and now dirty hair. Leaning down, our bodies pressing against each other, I whispered even more quietly.

"I love you Cameron," pushing my lips against his cheek softly, just barely brushing his smooth skin.

Sirens started piercing the air and I pulled away slowly. Still close, and still holding Cameron's hand to my cheek, and still thinking _if he still loves me, then I'm not good enough for him._

The ambulances arrived a minute later and Cameron was put on a stretcher. This terrified me, everything that had happened. With everything that happened I never left Cameron's side. In the ambulance, in the hospital, I would never leave.

_Two days later_

Cameron's POV

_Where am I?_

I remembered almost nothing after leaving for school who knows how long ago and going to the park. After that, all I could remember was one thing.

_Pain_

Pain that I had never felt before.

Then, when I knew that I was on the verge of death, already imagining what meeting god would be like, I heard a voice. Unable to hear clearly, I didn't know who was yelling or what they were saying. Then I felt someone next to me, whispering something to me.

I raised a shaky hand as best as I could to try to figure out whom the mysterious person was. Then I felt the person hold my hand to their face. I turned my head to where my hand now was.

Then something pressed against my chest and I felt someone's breath on my ear and warm lips on my cheek. I hoped now that it was Damian who had come for me. Then a loud sound pierced my ears and I felt myself being lifted and I blacked out.

Now that was over and I was in a hospital bed with tubes in my nose. I still couldn't believe anything that had happened in the past two months…Ever since I met Damian.

And although he was a year younger, I still fell for him. At first, I thought I fell for him because I was depressed from my girlfriend braking up with me and there he was, but two months later and I still loved him. _I will always love him_.

Now being able to control my head and arms I lifted myself ever so slightly so I was barely sitting up and looked around the room. I let out a small chuckle as I saw Damian sprawled out on a chair with his head on one arm rest and his legs over the other.

I wondered what happened that lead to me being here but I had no way of finding out now. Looking over to the night stand I saw a vase with red roses and a note. Reaching for the note was harder than it should have been, my arm didn't want to work but I made it considering the note was most likely from Damian…or my parents.

_If I am asleep when you read this I want you to know that…well, I will tell you when I wake up. But anyway, here_

There was a poem written underneath that I recognized in a heartbeat.

_He is my love,_

_My light,_

_Wonderful,_

_And bright,_

_The reason I am who I am,_

_I love him like no other_

_Don't know how to say it_

_But he is more than a brother_

I read this through multiple times before Damian woke up around ten minutes later.

"Hey sleepy head," smiling slightly at the Irishman I wanted nothing more than for Damian to sit next to me on the bed and ruffle his hand in my hair.

"Everyone was worried," Damian put his hands in his pockets and walked over to sit on the edge of my temporary bed. "I was worried," at this he put in hands firmly on the bed and looked at the floor as if he was at the edge of a cliff, thinking about jumping off.

"Thank you," _I have never been good with words_, "If you hadn't worried then you never would have found me." _Then what?_

After a few minutes Damian spoke again. His voice was shaky as he asked, "What happened?"

I felt like he had stabbed me in the chest as I reached out for the _shorter compared to me boy's _hand. "I don't know."

Taking my hand in his he turned to me and asked, "Why?" His voice cracked.

"I can't remember."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, wanting to ask Damian what he wanted me to know, when a doctor came in and Damian had to retire to his chair.

After checking the monitors the doctor started explaining how I had been out cold for two days and had a seizure and massive blood loss then how Damian had found me and called 911 and they got me here just in time.

Just before he left to get the nurse to bring me some food he asked if I had ever cut myself on purpose. Shocked I looked up at him and denied it in a second. He looked suspicious as he left the room.

"Why would he ask if I had ever cut myself?" I asked almost in a trance turning to Damian, who automatically sat back on the edge of the bed again.

Before he could respond he took my hands in his and rested them on my stomach. Then he looked puzzled for a second and flipped my hands over.

Lines covered my wrists and the blood drained from my face. "What happened?" Now I was scared. "This isn't me? What happened?" My head would have fallen in my hands but I wanted to be as far away from the new cuts on my wrists as possible.

Damian took me into a hug, reassuring me that I was still the same person that I was only a few days ago, I just had a bad day.

I couldn't help myself; I started crying directly into Damian's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, he pulled me closer to him, showing that he was never going to let go. Thankfully, neither am I.

_Another two days later_

Damian's POV

Cameron now wore cloth wrist bands 24/7, I was the only person who knew about the cutting and Cameron made me swear to never tell anyone.

They had kept Cameron in the hospital for an extra day and his mom had kept him at home yesterday just in case.

Almost no one looked at us as we walked down the school hallway trying to resist the urge to hold hands. We had officially started dating only this morning but unofficially, we had started dating after I told him that I loved _no, love_ him.

Once the first three classes of the day were over we went to go eat lunch when Cameron stopped me.

"Listen," he was rubbing the back of his right leg with his left foot and his hand was running through his hair.

Having already checked to make sure that no one was in the hall way, I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand staring into his eyes behind those glasses.

"I've liked you for a while but I just… Uhhh…" I saw the confusion on his face and I stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

At first it was just a little peck on the lips to stop Cameron's rambling but as soon as our lips met Cameron's hands were wrapped around my back, making it impossible to pull away.

_This is my first kiss._

The thought took over my full being as I then wrapped my arms around the much taller boys' neck, pulling us even closer together.

After a minute we broke for air and Cameron pushed me up against the lockers in a non forceful way. One of Cameron's hands fell onto my shoulders while the other was placed almost over my head on the lockers and mine fell to his waist then he started kissing my neck. I leaned my head back to give Cameron more space until I felt the cold metal on my head.

We didn't pull away for minutes but finally stopped when we heard a locker door close. Cameron turned around faster than I ever thought was possible. I looked around him and saw Kurt standing there, leaning on the lockers across from us and he was smiling.

Cameron looked dumbfounded and I am sure I wore an identical expression as Kurt went into his singsong voice and said, "Knew it," and then walked away.

When Cameron turned back to me he was smiling. "Well, we have his approval." Giving me that protective look with something a little deeper under it… Lust. He gave me that protective lust look that he always gave me when he looked into my eyes then started chuckling. I started laughing along with him as he detached himself from the lockers and while I took my hands off of his waist reluctantly.

"Should we tell the club?" Cameron had taken my hand and we were walking away from the cafeteria. "You know just as well as I do, that if we don't tell them that Kurt will."

"Yes." This shocked Cameron slightly. "We should tell them." I had taken my hand away from his and placed it around his waist. Cameron then took his and put it around my shoulders. I felt at home next to Cameron, a feeling that I now _only_ had with Cameron.

Cameron's POV

Having class without Damian was annoying. In between classes we always met up and say _hey_ and spend lunch together and then there was always glee club. We always goofed off in glee club and the fact that we were now dating hadn't changed a thing.

When the final bell rang I met Damian by his locker and we walked, not hand in hand…not yet… We walked around the halls, avoiding the choir room for a while so no one un-glee related would see us holding hands.

Once we were sure that the school was empty we walked towards the room and once we were close I grabbed Damian's smooth hand and walked in.

We had been talking about the reactions they would get and all was expected. Puck wolf whistled, Santana made a cocky remark, Kurt gave a knowing smile, and Rachel looked mad.

I sat down, still holding Damian's hand, and when Mr. Shue welcomed me back I stood up and thanked everyone for helping Damian find me and then apologized for the fact that I ran away in the first place. Just as I was about to sit back down Damian stood up and took my hand so I was pulled back to my feet and nearly ran into him.

"Sorry," I quickly said when I realized we were getting stares.

Damian stood straighter as he sighed and started to speak.

"I want to sing something to you." This blew me off my feet. I was shocked that my incredible Irishman had prepared a song to sing to me in front of everyone.

"It is a mash up of Bad Day by Daniel Powter and a little something you will recognize with a little Damian added in there." He winked with his eyes and his eyebrows. I was happy that I didn't faint in front of everyone.

I tried to walk back to my seat but Damian refused to let me leave his side until he was done singing, which I was fine with.

The piano started playing softly as my love started singing.

_He is my love, he is my light,_

_He is so wonderful and bright,_

_Tell me when your blue skies fade to grey_

_When all your passion's gone away_

_Because I care for you a lot_

_You know you can always talk to me_

_I'm sorry I let you down you see_

_Tell me if your life's been way off line_

_If you're falling to pieces every time_

_Tell me because I care a lot_

_And you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_Sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_Just say you don't know_

_Tell me and don't lie_

_Try to work at a smile or go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_Cameron don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_(Oh.. Holiday..)_

_Sometimes I mess up and think_

_That the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

_The reason I am who I am,_

_Oh you and I _

_You know I love you Cam_

_Oh you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day _

By the end I was even more in love with him. Not only did the song fit everything that happened but he found a way to snake in the poem that I wrote, and it was amazing.

"What do you think?" Damian was looking at me in a slightly fearful way.

"I loved it." I hugged the smaller boy and thought about how lucky I was to have him, with me always.


	2. First Piece of Fan Mail! Thank you!

"I'm in love with ur fanfiction! i really love it!" –Jen

My first fan mail and it made my day! Thank you Jen! I never expected anyone to actually read these and since the theme is dark…I never expected to get such a kind comment! Thank you again!


End file.
